


Spirit Water

by BatGoatSupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural
Genre: BL, Ill add more tags as it goes on, Multi, attack on titan mashed with supernatural, me and my friend are writing this together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGoatSupreme/pseuds/BatGoatSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is under attack from the Supernatural and so humanity built three walls to protect themselves from extinction. This is the story of the people who didn't want to be caged in like animals anymore, the story of the people who found love through revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! <3

My heart was stolen from the first moment I laid eyes on him, it just took me awhile to expect it. It almost felt like I had done it a million times, like I was acting out past events,but all I knew was my part,and I didn't even know that every well. You showed me that there's more to life than revenge, there's love. I wish I knew how to truly thank you but tell I find out how I will just continue to love you and all your flaws.                             ___________________________________________________________________________

Hundreds of year ago our ancestors built three giants walls with only one thing in mind, The Supernatural. The Supernatural is exactly what you think it is, things that can't be explained by science. The story is that Supernatural began to appear in greater numbers, chasing people from there homes,and if you where caught they dragged you back down to hell with them. The Supernatural put humanity on the edge of extinction,and so the walls were built.


	2. Lost Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did we loose everything? Why us? How are we going to survive?

This is the story of the people who wouldn't live cached on the walls anymore,the story of those whose thirst for revenge lead them to love.

And it begins,now.

 ----------------------------------------------

Wall Maria had fallen.

Thousands had died,the ones who had lived scarred. It was pure chaos.The soldiers were attempting to give everyone food and keep them calm. But nothing could keep them calm.

How could it?

Their families and friends were slaughtered by them.Ripped to shreds with nothing left, scorched to black charcoal.Right in front of their eyes,in front of children's eyes. One of the many was named Eren Jaeger.

He and his friends,Mikasa and Armin, were among the few survivors.

They were eating what little bread that they were given,everyone around them either eating in silence or demanding answers or more food.

Eren looked around at the scared, hungry people,then brought his eyes back around to his friends. Armin was curled in the fetal position slowly eating his breed. Mikasa was sitting wit her legs crisscross applesauce with her elbows on her knees also slowly eating. They were already skinnier than before due to the lack of food. How were they even going to survive?

A loud growl came from his abdomen. How could they live like this much longer?They were just children! Well Armin had his Grandfather,but for how long?

"I'm gonna kill them all! You hear me, I'm gonna do it with my own two hands if I have to," Eren mumbled into his bread. The boy looked around the group of survivors,the number small compared to how many had died.

But how were they going to make it? They had lost everything while humanity as a whole,only lost its pride. He finished of the last bit of his bread, still hungry.He sighed as a growl escaped from his stomach,one of the many.

"Here." Eren's head whipped behind him, Mikasa and Armin staring up in wonder at the long-haired boy.

He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes,the tiredness showing plainly on his face.

He was holding out seven more pieces of bread in his skinny arms, his body also affected by the chaos.

"R-really?" Armin asked,trying not to let his hunger and joy show.

"Yeah," He nodded,smiling."I stole them from the asshole soldiers."

Eren and Armin chuckled,while Mikasa simply nodded her thanks and took the bread,handing it to her friends.

"My name's Armin," Armin introduced his friend,"And that's Eren and Mikasa."

Sam nodded at the three of them, telling them,"My name's Sam.Sam Winchester."


End file.
